Megaroad Class Long Range Colony Ship (D30)
The Megaroad Class Long-Range Colony where the first ever colony ship design of the New United Nation Goverment, and it is based on the idea of the succesful Macross City in the belly of the SDF-01 Macross during the First Space War. It is thanks to these large Colony Ships that humanity has stretched across the stars. '' ''- Taken from NUNG Colony Ships and Support Craft Technical and Historical Notes After the disastrous end of Space War I the human race had won the war, however at a terrible cost and it was decided by the New Earth Government to start a plan to make sure that what happened in Space War I would never happen again. Therefore the half-finished SDF-2 battlefortress, a human-built copy of the original SDF-1 was finished as the first Long-Range Colonization Ship Megaroad. This would be the start of the Space colonization plan and the NUN would construct one or two Megaroad Colony Ships every year after the 2012 launch of the Megaroad-01. The Megaroad Class Colony Ships had the mission to spread the human across the stars colonizing planets as they went. As a colony ship the Megaroad class sported an entire medium sized city at its heart, behind hardened glass panels which sports a closed-cycle long-term habitation system allowing the colonists to live inside the colony ships for several years to decades. This city-like colony section holds eight thousand colonists in comfort. The general idea of a city in space is from the successful nature of Macross City inside the SDF-1 during the events of Space War I. However the NUN is well aware the dangers of space and have equipped their colony ships accordingly. The Megaroad sports two hundred eighty eight high-powered laser canons for close in defense, and twenty-five light particle cannons for light anti-ship defense, though the true defense of the ship and its colonists is the three hundred or so variable fighters it is able to carry to help in the defense of the colony. The colony ship also sports the latest armor and barrier technology to defend the ship directly in case of direct attack on the ship. Later Megaroad Class ships sports armored shutters that close up around the colony section of the ship. The Megaroad Class does not just to have to rely on its fighters and its light defenses to defend the colony from attack. For it also acts a large-scale command ship of a fleet of defense ships from small frigates and destroyers to huge battle ships and carriers. A Megaroad Defense Fleet usually has the firepower of medium-scale Zentradi Fleet to protect the colony. However even with these defenses several Megaroad Class ships have been lost, either to enemy attack or just lost in space never to be heard from again. One of the most famous cases of the later is the original Megaroad-01 which the NUN lost contact in 2016. Combined with this and entire lose of the Megaroad-02 and Megaroad-04 to rouge Zentradi had the NUN give their colony ship design a general look-over and a new outlook on the colony missions. This would see the enlarging of colony defense fleets from small puny sixty or so vessels to hundreds. Another improvement would be the introduction of the armored shutters around the colony section, which are coated with a new ablative armor coating allowing it be twice as efficient. A new pin-point barrier system is introduced, with two smaller sub-systems equipped onto the ships, with one protecting the entire ship and the other only to defend the colony section. Even with these improvements few Megaroad Class ships are lost over the years, and would see the introduction of the newer New Macross Class Colony Ships. Even with many Megaroad Colony Ships lost either to the dangers of space or attacked by some sort of enemy new or old, they still managed to colonize several planets like Haven, Terra II, Mirage, and New Kiev. Sadly the last Megaroad Class ship, the Megaroad-30 would be launched early 2030 alongside the first New Macross Colony Ships. Even then the Megaroad class ships would pave the way for human space colonization. Notable Ships and Crew Megaroad-01 (Megaroad) Misa Hayse The first of the Megaroad Class ships, and is the flagship of the 1st Colonization Fleet. It is commanded by Space War I veteran Misa Hayse, former XO of the legendary SDF-1. It is launched on September of 2012, two years after the end of the Space War I. The colony would sport several other famous people like the singer and hero of the last battle of Space War I Lyn Menmei, and the legendary VF-1 ace pilot Hikaru Ichyo. Sadly contact was lost with the Megaroad-01 and to this day no one knows had has happened to it. Megaroad-07 (Henry Hudson) Marcus Rush The seventh Megaroad colony ship and is launched December 2016AD a few months after the Megaroad was declared lost. It is commanded by Unification War and Space War I veteran Commodore Johann Pendergast, who served as XO of the Oberth Class Destroyer Goddard during the Unification War and later captain of a ARMD Carrier during Space War I. However he retires several years after launch and Commodore Marcus Rush takes over. Years after its launch the Megaroad-07 would along with the Megaroad-09 would be ordered to move towards a relative unknown sector of space which the NUN knows the Zentradi have never really explored. However when it first enters this sector the Megaroad-07 is destroyed by some unknown enemy. Megaroad-09 (Tanaka Shōsuke) Captain Vanessa Laird The ninth Megaroad colony ship and is launched December 2018AD. It is the first ship of the new Flight III Sub-Class of Megaroad ships. It sports superior armor, the first one to be equipped with the new duel Pin-Point Barrier Systems, and more CIWS cannons. The Megaroad-09 would be commanded by Fleet Captain Vanessa Laird, another veteran of Space War I. She is also one of the few Megaroad commanders who had been on board the SDF-1 during the war. The Megaroad-09 is the first colony ship to separate the military command and civilian government, previous colony ships had the Megaroad commanders as military governors of the colony but the Megaroad-09 sports an entirely elected civilian leadership. In the year 2046AD the Megaroad-09 along with Megaroad-07 would be ordered to detour towards a relative unknown sector of space that have no data in the Zentradi databases the New United Nations Government are in possession of. Megaroad-11 (William Adams) Captain Yori Dorai The eleventh Megaroad colony ship and is launched in April of 2019. It is the first Megaroad Ship to be commanded by a Zentradi, is this case Yori Dorai who had been part of Britai’s Adoclass Fleet during the final battle of Space War I. He commanded a Zentradi cruiser during this battle and would after the war be one of the first Zentradi to join UN Spacy, where he would command various ships before getting command of the Megaroad-11. The Megaroad-11 Colony Fleet would be one of the largest colonies outside of the later New Macross Colony Fleets and one of the safest colonies. This would be thanks to successful use of a Minmei Attack against a large Zentradi Fleet. The Attack would be successful and over ninety percent of the Zentradi fleet would join the Megaraod-11 Colony, making it one of the most protected colonies in the New United Nations Government. Megaroad-13 (Ernest Shackleton) Mira Hayase The thirteenth colony ship of the Megaroad colony ships, and is launched in the year 2020. It is commanded by Mira Hayase a clone of Misa Hayase, one of the only one of her clones to survive to adult hood. The Megaroad-13 would find a near-Earth like planet and would colonize it calling it Varuta. Sadly the colony would be destroyed by some unknown force and it would later found out that it had been destroyed by Protodevlin who had been trapped in the system. It is unknown what happened to the Megaroad-13 after the defeat of the Varuta Army, but it is most likely destroyed. Miscellaneous Information Variants/Subclasses *Flight I/Megaroad-01 Sub-Class, the first few ships of the class, and don’t really possess defense the later ships sport. *Flight II/Megaroad-05 Sub-Class, the second flight of the colony ships, and possess improved defenses like armored shutters around the colony section. *Flight III/Megaroad-09 Sub-Class, third flight and subclass of the Megaroad Colony ships, sports improved armored shutters on the colony section and is the first flight to sport the new Duel Pin-Point Barrier Systems. *Flight IV/Megaroad-17 Sub-Class, the fourth flight and subclass of the Megaroad Colony ships, sports extended fighter hangers for more fighter compliment and has the ability to detach colony section if needed. *Flight V/Megaroad-26 Sub-Class, the final flight and subclass of the Megaroad Colony ships, and sports several minor improvements. *Megalord Variant Class/Refit, a new refit and variant of the Megaroad which is turned into a full-scale battlefortress. The colony section is replaced with a new extra-heavy Macross Cannon, as well as dedicated factory sections and other dedicated military sections. Also sports new triple barrel heavy particle cannons and missile launchers. Mainly is used by settled colonies who need for some reason or another a heavy combat ship to defend their newly settled colony. A few have been produced from scratch has command ships for extra-large UN Spacy Fleets. *Blacksmith Class Variant, a variant of the design that is built to be a heavy repair and support ship. Basically replaces the colony section of the ship with a large mobile yard that is capable of repairing several ships at the same time. Only a dozen or so built to support UN Spacy Fleets, and really not used by many Colonization Fleets, though a few of the early New Macross Fleets sport a ship of this class or two supporting its new Three Star Class Factory Ships. Design Notes Basically my own stats and such for the Megaroad Class Colony Ships. These stats only really used for the Wayward Family Series, though can be used for other Macross Stories. Category:colony ships Category:ships Category:Macross Category:Crossover Ships Category:Battlefortress